


Catch Me If You Can

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Closet Sex, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Hide and Seek, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: "It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the bunker when Cas surprised everyone with a request no one saw coming.“Can we play Hide and Seek?” he asked, turning those pleading, big blue eyes on Dean, setting down the book he was reading."





	Catch Me If You Can

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the bunker when Cas surprised everyone with a request no one saw coming.

“Can we play Hide and Seek?” he asked, turning those pleading, big blue eyes on Dean, setting down the book he was reading.

Dean felt his heart turn to mush, and struggled to form words, “Y-yeah, sure Cas. Just…. why?”

Cas shrugged, the gesture alien and awkward to the angel, who was still learning normal human responses from the boys, and responded with, “I saw it on TV, and wanted to try it with the both of you. If I understand correctly, my vessel is out of the age range of those who usually partake in this game, but I figured it’s never too late to try something new.”

Dean smiled at how adorable the angel was, and Sam jumped in the conversation, putting his book down and turning to Dean, “I don’t see why we can’t play a round or two? I mean, we aren’t getting much progress made with this,” he said, gesturing to the books, “and I think we deserve a break.”

Dean nodded and said, “Damn straight. So, Cas, do you want to be the, uh, hider or seeker?”

“If it’s all right with the both of you, I would first like to be the ‘hider,’ and then the ‘seeker.” Cas said, making air quotes of the words.

“Ok great. Do you know what to do?” Sam asked.

“Yes. While you count, I hide, and if you catch me, I lose. If I don’t get caught, I win. The roles are reversed when I am the seeker.”

“Perfect, buddy,” Dean said, clapping the angel affectionately on the shoulder. “So, I guess I’ll be the seeker first. Okay, you guys ready?”

Sam and Cas both got up from their seats and nodded. Dean began to count, and he could hear them scramble out of the room.

“98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!” Dean shouted, feeling a little bit silly, but satisfied at the same time. Growing up, Dean was the Hide and Seek champion, winning almost every game, with Sam bemoaning and eventually giving up when he could never find Dean, or when he was caught. He was confident, as a newbie to the game, Cas would be easy to find.

Slowly walking across the length of the bunker he made a beeline to the bedrooms, checking under the beds for Sam. Sam always hid under the beds, which made him incredibly easy to find.

Predictably, when he went into Cas’s room, he found the giant moose uncomfortably scrunched up under the bed.

Dean grinned, reaching down, and pulling his little brother out from under the bed, “Heya there, Sammy. Looks like some things never change.”

Sam shook his head, and got up, “Fuck you, Dean. Just. Fuck. You.”

“Aww, is someone a little bitter?” Dean said laughing, and rubbing his shoulder when Sam administered a well-placed smack.

“Come on, lets go find Cas,” Sam said, striding in front of him.

They split up, Sam going to check the bathrooms and bedrooms, with Dean going to check the kitchen and other rooms.

Dean started with the most obvious places, like the pantry, and under the pool table, then moved on to places one wouldn’t normally check, like behind the refrigerator, and Baby’s backseat and trunk.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Baffled, Dean began looking in the stupidest of places, like inside of the refrigerator, and under Baby’s seats, but no matter where he looked, he could not find Cas.

Dean began getting a little panicked, even, wondering if something had happened to him, or if he had left without telling them.

“Cas?” He asked, looking frantically around the bunker. “CAS!”

“Dean,” Sam said, jogging up to him.

“I-I can’t find him anywhere, man. Oh God, what if something happened? It’ll be all my fault, cause I’m the one who agreed to the game. God, what kind of stupid idea was it to split up when your lives are 24/7 in danger? I can’t…. I can’t lose him again, Sammy.”

“Dean, hey.” Sam said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him. Remember this is just part of the game. Do you want to give up?”

“Yes.” Dean answered immediately, just needing to see Cas.

“WE GIVE UP,” Sam shouted.

It took a couple seconds, but they both looked up when they heard a polite cough.

Cas was on top of the ceiling somehow, like Spiderman. He dropped down gracefully and walked up to the boys. “So… I guess that means I won?”

Both boys looked at him with a mix of bafflement and relief, when Dean punched his shoulder, “You fucking asshole,” and engulfed him in a hug.

Cas was obviously as surprised at the gesture as Sam was, and returned the hug, enjoying the feeling of the other man’s body against his own, wishing he could just stay in this moment forever. Dean lips began to slightly graze his neck, and he wondered if angels could pass out.

After a couple of seconds too long, Sam awkwardly coughed, and both men separated, Dean nervously smiling, and gripping the angel’s shoulder. “You had us worried there for a second, buddy.”

Sam turned to glare at his choice of words, omitting the fact that Sam was as cool as a cucumber, and Dean was practically having a fucking panic attack, but chose graciously not to say anything.

Cas awkwardly shifted, “Yes, I, uh… Saw.”

Dean’s face fell, and he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck, staring to turn a light pink, making his freckles stand out, Cas noted amusedly.

“So, I guess it’s your turn to seek, Cas.” Sam said, blessedly swooping in and saving everyone from another 2 minutes of staring at each other like idiots.

“Yes, I’ll start now,” Cas said, not even turning to acknowledge Sam, eyes never leaving Dean’s face which was starting to resemble a tomato.

As he continued to count, all he could think about was how touched he was that Dean began to get worried when he couldn’t find him, the words, “I can’t lose him again, Sammy,” circling around his mind.

His heart swelled with the love he had for this one human, and wished he could’ve kissed Dean right there, after their hug. Cas figured Dean wouldn’t appreciate him doing that in front of Sam, however.

As he hurried to find Dean, he felt his heart pound steadily at his nerves, and could feel himself becoming hard.

Looking inside his bedroom, he shut the door, and checked every position where one could hide inside the moderately sized room and turned to face the one place he hadn’t checked yet.

The closet.

Throwing open the closet doors, he faced a sheepish looking Dean.

“Uh, hey Cas.” The hunter said, smiling charmingly at him.

Cas couldn’t take it anymore, and finally, finally, leaned in for the long-awaited kiss between them that had been building for years.

Dean made a soft noise of surprise at Cas’s boldness, and eagerly returned the passionate kiss, gripping the angel’s face, and pulling him closer.

Cas moaned, and joined Dean in the closet, reaching back to close the closet doors, both of them bathed in the darkness.

They spent a few seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, just exploring each other’s mouths, Dean whimpering when Cas began to lick his way inside the hunter’s delectable mouth.

He could feel Dean becoming hard in his jeans and answered back by grinding his own length against Dean’s, relishing in the gasp that came from the other man.

As they continued dry humping each other, Dean reached up to shed Cas’s signature trench coat, and removed his own flannel and t-shirt.

Cas broke their kiss to unbutton his dress shirt, which was apparently taking too long, because Dean swatted away from hands, and frantically tore the shirt off his body, like they were in one of the soaps Cas had watched on TV.

They both quickly shed their pants and shoes, and resumed their fast-paced kissing and grinding, both of them gasping in relief at the feeling of skin on amazing skin.

“I love you,” Cas said, moaning when Dean wrapped a hand around his cock.

Dean stopped to stare at him, the vulnerability and emotion on his face absolutely beautiful. “I love you too,” he quietly, awkwardly said back, and Cas knew that despite feeling nervous to say it, he meant it.

Using his grace to summon lube on his finger, he slipped a curious finger inside the hunter, the other man bucking up against his hand, and slamming back against the back of the closet with a moan.

“Oh, oH!” Dean began to shake as Cas entered another blissful finger, and gasped as the angel found his prostate, curling his digits and finger fucking him harder.

“Cas, CAS!” Dean screamed, “I need you! NOW!”

“I’m here, Dean. I’ll never leave you. I promise.” Cas said, groaning as he was finally inside Dean, after so long, thinking to himself he never wanted to leave this blissful place.

Dean sobbed in both relief and pleasure, and began kissing and licking at the angel’s neck, as Cas hoisted him up, hands under the hunter’s strong thighs.

As Dean sucked hickeys on his neck, Cas began to fuck Dean faster, the hunter’s back banging loudly against the closet wall, almost as loudly as his lover’s gasps and moans.

Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist, and he leaned back to stare at the gorgeous expression on his hunter’s face, mouth open in ecstasy, head thrown back.

“OH, HARDER, CAS, HARDER!”

He felt himself growing close to release, and gasped, “DEAN!” As he came inside him.

“CAS!” Dean screamed back, finding his own mind-blowing release, and shooting all over Cas’s abs.

They both stayed there for a few minutes, catching their breath, and processing what just happened. Cas slowly let Dean down on shaky legs, and they grinned at each other, glad to have finally come together, like they both had been wanting to for years now.

Cas reached down for his ruined shirt, wiping the come off his stomach, but pausing to swipe a finger through, licking the human’s release off his digit.

Dean groaned at that, and said, “Fuck me, man.”

“I thought I just did,” Cas answered with a smirk.

Dean playfully punched his shoulder, “Smartass.”

As they left the closet, rifling through the dresser for some new clothes, Cas noticed the door, which was now opened, noting that he had closed it before.

“Oh,” he said, pointing at it.

“What?” Dean asked, throwing on one of Cas’s spare shirts from his dresser.

“I closed the door, before we….” Cas trailed off.

Dean finally understood, and his eyes widened in realization. “Oh.”

 

 

Sam had been hiding under his fucking bed for about 30 minutes now, and finally came out from under it, stretching his sore joints.

Shaking his head, he crept around the hallway, noticing loud grunts and moans coming from Cas’s room.

As he carefully opened the door, the sounds became louder, and he noticed they were coming from the closet, which was shaking from the inside.

“OH, HARDER, CAS, HARDER!”

Sam slowly backed away from the scene, mouthing, “Oh my GOD.”

Processing what he had just seen and heard, he finally smiled, whispering, “About fucking time,” going off to go make himself a sandwich.


End file.
